


In the middle of the night

by Anonymous



Series: Горящие листья октября [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Psychic Violence, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К сожалению или к счастью, почти нет приключений и много непростых, плохо контролируемых эмоций. Неожиданно настигший Спока пон-фарр (или только его преддверие) и то, как постепенно они с Джимом идут к осознанию значимости возникшего между ними чувства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** психическое насилие (впрочем, практически с одобрения самого Джима), Джим, слегка оторвавшийся от действительности в полете непознанного ранее чувства, слетевший с катушек Спок. Повествование от первого лица. Небольшие вольности с каноном.
> 
> Примечание: сиквел к фику «Горящие листья октября», написан до выхода Star Trek Beyond. Бета rrrNightingale.  
> Эпиграфом послужил куплет из песни Билли Джоэла The River of Dreams. Название также из этой песни.

_In the middle of the night_  
_I go walking in my sleep_  
_Through the jungle of doubt_  
_To the river so deep,_  
_I know I’m searching for something_  
_Something so undefined,_  
_That it can only be seen,_  
_By the eyes of the blind  
_ _In the middle of the night…_

_Billy Joel. The River of Dreams_

 

Я нехотя просыпаюсь под незнакомую мелодию будильника и первое, что ощущаю, тепло прижавшегося ко мне чужого тела — рядом лежит Спок. Судя по растерянному выражению лица, он проснулся всего на пару секунд раньше меня. Осознание случившегося накануне вечером накатывает на нас лавиной. Спок, по-видимому, пребывает в шоке. Я дышу глубже, чем обычно, и улыбаюсь.

 — Доброе утро, Спок.

 — Я в этом не уверен, капитан,  — отвечает он осторожно.

 Я ощущаю его напряженность и тревожность — и через физический контакт, и через своеобразные ворота, открывшиеся в сознании.

 — Прости, я не хотел,  — не характерно для себя приносит извинения Спок.  — То, что мы оба получаем сейчас информацию о состоянии мыслей и чувств друг друга, свидетельствует об одном — вчера во время мелдинга, сопровождающегося половым актом, я невольно утратил контроль над эмоциональной составляющей и установил связь. Ты был неотразим, но меня это ни в коей мере не извиняет.

Для меня странно видеть перед собой растерянного и выбитого из привычной колеи вулканца и хочется его успокоить, погладив по щеке, но я не решаюсь и вместо этого утешаю на словах:

 — Все хорошо, Спок, не переживай. Я сам этого хотел, сам настоял. Ты не должен винить себя…

 — Ты не понимаешь,  — перебивает Спок и слегка приподнимается, чтобы облокотиться о матрац и подпереть щеку рукой — теперь он смотрит на меня несколько свысока, но ему так и не удается вернуть прежнюю уверенность  — я вижу это по его глазам и ощущаю по существующему тоннелю связи. — Узы можно уничтожить, только проведя специальный обряд на Вулкане, но планеты больше не существует, я даже не знаю наверняка, остались ли в живых те из жрецов, кто может совершить ритуал,  — плохо контролируя волнение,  объясняет Спок.

 — Ты хочешь пресечь связь? — уточняю я, машинально лохматя волосы, как делаю всегда, когда пребываю в недоумении или нервничаю, потом подкладываю ладонь под затылок и разминаю затекшую шею. Разговор, происходящий в постели, кажется странным. — Ты сожалеешь о том, что произошло между нами вчера? — спрашиваю у Спока и чувствую: да, он сожалеет; да, он в панике от того, что не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь прервать связь, которую не планировал осуществлять и установил спонтанно, поддавшись сиюминутно возникшему бесконтрольному чувству; да, он снова хочет повторить контакт…

Мне хочется спросить его: «Это правда? Тебе действительно понравилось? Лично мне понравилось, было круто». Мне кажется, он видит во мне мальчишку, только что впервые прокатившегося на американских горках.

Спок обреченно смотрит на меня и ничего не отвечает. Тогда я искренне улыбаюсь ему:

 — Расслабься. Что произошло, то произошло, не стоит винить себя. Мы просто научимся с этим жить, а сейчас ты как хочешь, а я приму душ. Договорились? — я стараюсь выглядеть и ощущать себя уверенно и вместе с тем беспечно и непринужденно. Похоже, именно такого настроя в данный момент вулканцу не хватает.

Спок слегка расслабляется, облегченно вздыхает и сообщает, что пойдет в душевую после меня, а пока приготовит завтрак. Я интересуюсь, где могу взять еще одно полотенце, и скрываюсь в ванной. Когда я выхожу, мое место занимает Спок.

Я обнаруживаю чашки с кофе и чаем на столе. Рядом на тарелке строгой тетраэдральной горкой высятся поджаренные сырные тосты, кровать тщательно застелена, а наша выглаженная униформа в идеальном порядке разложена на стуле. Я отыскиваю брюки и натягиваю поверх трусов. Потом через свой логин подключаюсь к компьютеру и бегло просматриваю сообщения, полученные за ночь. Спок, выйдя из душа, следует моему примеру и тоже надевает брюки, оставаясь в черной футболке.

Когда он подает мне чашку, его рука слегка дрожит. Я спрашиваю:

 — Тебе холодно?

 — Обычно у себя в каюте я поддерживаю более высокий температурный режим, но сегодня не стал повышать температуру. В любом случае, одному из нас было бы некомфортно. Следовать нуждам гостя логично, — говорит Спок. — Но ты не беспокойся,  — продолжает он, видя, что я занялся поисками пульта,  — сейчас я выпью горячего чая и все пройдет. В утренние часы прохлада ощущается острее, особенно после душа.

 — Как хочешь…

Он подходит к стулу, берет аккуратно развешенную форменную водолазку и надевает поверх футболки.

 — Можно, я включу музыку? — вежливо интересуюсь я, потому что представляю, как в противном случае мы будем хрустеть тостами в неуютной тишине — за завтраком не слишком-то удобно разговаривать, да и Спок явно не настроен на беззаботную беседу.

 — Конечно, включай.

Я понимаю, что не знаю ни музыкальное направление, ни исполнителей, которые могли бы ему нравиться, ни то, где он оставляет пульт. Бегло осмотрев каюту, я обнаруживаю пульт лежащим аккурат на прикрепленной к стене полке. (Свой я обычно, засыпая, бросаю под кроватью).

 — Ты предпочитаешь что-то конкретное? — спрашиваю у него, рассматривая меню.

Спок садится на застеленную постель, берет с тарелки тост и чинно отпивает глоток из чашки, которую держит в другой руке. Похоже, он полностью овладел собой.

 — У меня нет конкретных предпочтений в земной музыке.

 — О’кей, тогда пусть будет это.

Подключаюсь к сети, отыскиваю нужный трек и запускаю. Звучит  _A_ _dreamy_ _-_ _eyed_ _child_ _staring_ _into_ _night_ , я сажусь на стул напротив Спока, качаю головой в такт мелодии, местами подпеваю, пью кофе и размышляю. Мне интересно, насколько уместно смотрится успевший небрежно выбриться станком Спока и наспех причесавшейся его расческой капитан «Энтерпрайз» в лаконичной обстановке каюты собственного коммандера.

Идиллия продолжается до тех пор, пока не заканчивается музыкальный трек; скромный завтрак завершен, до начала смены остается минут пятнадцать.

 — Ну что, пора за работу? — бодро интересуюсь я.

 — Верно.

Я наспех споласкиваю чашки в небольшой, но идеально чистой раковине и захватываю со стола падд. Спок тщательно приглаживает перед зеркалом растрепанные после душа волосы и оправляет форменку, приводя свой внешний вид в исключительный порядок.

 — Нам лучше выйти незамеченными, чтобы не вызывать пересуды,  — предлагает он. Я соглашаюсь: пара капитан — коммандер, вулканец — человек, мужчина  — мужчина представляется эксцентричной во всех отношениях, и нам несдобровать, если начальство узнает, хотя служащие на кораблях люди периодически вступают в близость, что, как правило, оставляется без внимания.

Мы несколько минут, как заговорщики, торчим под дверью и покидаем каюту лишь тогда, когда коридор на несколько секунд пустеет.

На мостик мы идем рядом, обсуждая рабочие моменты, словно встретились по дороге. Иногда мы нечаянно касаемся друг друга, особенно я Спока, когда увлекаюсь и активно жестикулирую. Споку удается сохранять невозмутимость, мне же кажется, что каждый встречный от энсина до старшего лейтенанта знает, что несколько часов назад я трахался с собственным старпомом, будто эти слова у меня на лице отпечатаны заглавными буквами.

 — Будь естественнее, никто ничего не подозревает,  — шепчет Спок, и в памяти вспыхивает воспоминание:  я лежу в лазарете, мне очень хреново после отравления ядом какой-то инопланетной дряни,  Спок сидит рядом на стуле, держит меня за руку и вот таким же тихим шепотом успокаивает: «Ш-ш-ш, спи, все будет хорошо».

Я вдруг становлюсь невероятно счастливым оттого, что мне это, вопреки опасениям, не приснилось. Мы приближаемся к группе оживленно обсуждающих варп-ядро инженеров.

 — Я люблю тебя, Спок,  — скороговоркой произношу  я, в точности исполняя пожелание коммандера быть естественнее, и улыбаюсь.

В глазах Спока мелькает напряженность, ведь меня запросто могут услышать проходящие мимо служащие.

 — Доброе утро, мистер Кирк, мистер Спок,  — нестройным хором приветливо здороваются  молодые парни и находящийся в их компании седеющий мужчина, которых я знаю лично, поскольку частенько гощу у Скотти.

 — Доброе утро.  — Доброе утро всем,  — в унисон отвечаем мы и, минуя их, стараемся не ускорять шаг, не прикасаться друг к другу (коридор из-за скопления людей тесный) и не идти в ногу.

Я так счастлив, что хочу смеяться или петь.

***

На мостике мы занимаем рабочие места, я подзываю Сулу и обсуждаю с ним предложенные Чеховым маршруты. Потом подхожу к Стивену и спрашиваю, успешно ли прошла замена его нагрудных пластин. (Пару дней назад он участвовал в спарринге с громилой Уотсоном, и тот нечаянно нанес серьезное повреждение грудной клетке андроида). Стивен благодарно улыбается и сообщает, что новая деталь подошла отлично. Я прошу его впредь быть аккуратнее и возвращаюсь в капитанское кресло. Эллис по установившейся между нами традиции приносит кофе, который и на этот раз разбавлен молоком и сладкий, но сегодня мне этот вкус даже нравится. Спок собран и погружен в обработку поступающей с внешних сканеров информации, и я стараюсь тоже заняться делом и как можно реже смотреть на него, потому что ощущение, что окружающим все про нас известно, услужливо возвращается.

Во время обеденного перерыва Ухура подходит к коммандеру и начинает флиртовать. Меня так и подмывает встрять между ними и что-нибудь про нас ляпнуть, но я понимаю, что ни Нийота, ни Спок не виноваты — вулканец просто не успел поговорить с ней со вчерашнего вечера, а устраивать сцену на людях неуместно. Я наблюдаю за тем, как Нийота касается плеча коммандера кончиками пальцев, чтобы стряхнуть невидимую пылинку, как он что-то говорит ей, должно быть приглашает встретиться вечером, и она улыбается, не догадываясь, что речь пойдет о разрыве отношений. Они неплохо смотрятся вместе, и мне становится неловко, что я так внезапно вторгся в их идиллию, но я стремительно отметаю от себя эти мысли, как ненужный, загромождающий полезное место хлам, не желая давать Споку лишний повод плохо обо мне думать. У нас с вулканцем и без моих сомнений все непросто.

Спок позволяет Нийоте напоследок коротко поцеловать себя и отправляет девушку обедать в одиночестве, ссылаясь на то, что он не голоден и у него много работы. А поскольку мой аппетит никто не отменял, я отправляюсь в столовый отсек следом за ней.

***

После смены я забегаю к Скотти в надежде немного отвлечься — под вечер я извел себя мыслями о том, как воспримет Ухура предстоящий разговор, не придется ли после него кому-то из нас троих подавать в отставку, не отправит ли она меня после всего мной совершенного с фазерным ранением в лазарет?

Мои терзания, по-видимому, доходили через связь до Спока, потому что когда я в обычной официальной манере прощался с ним до завтра, он выглядел слегка издерганным.

У Скотти я засиживаюсь допоздна, а вернувшись наконец в каюту берусь за книгу. Спать мне совершенно не хочется. Я смутно ощущаю неровный эмоциональный фон вулканца, у меня возникает настойчивое желание пойти к нему и узнать, чем закончился непростой разговор с Нийотой, но я уговариваю себя оставаться на месте, боясь, что коммандер посчитает, будто я решил контролировать каждый пройденный им шаг. К тому же он может медитировать или даже спать. Мне не хочется мешать ему, и я в пятый раз безуспешно перечитываю одну и ту же страницу в электронной книге, но так и не могу вникнуть в количественную зависимость выделяющейся энергии от массы распадающихся ядер урана в горниле топливного реактора. Я уже собираюсь выключить свет и попытаться заснуть, но тут в коридоре раздаются легкие приближающиеся шаги, и спустя несколько секунд Спок через переговорное устройство интересуется, можно ли ему зайти в каюту.

 — Да,  — поспешно отвечаю я, вскакиваю и оправляю постель. Коммандер дожидается, пока за ним возникнет дверная переборка, и произносит:

 — Джим, я даже не подозревал, что твоя обеспокоенность может настолько действовать мне на нервы. Я не могу ни медитировать, ни готовить запланированный отчет.

 — Прости, я не нарочно,  — расстроено развожу руками я и предлагаю ему сесть, так и не решив, стоит ли предложить еще и чай.

Он сомневается мгновение, но потом все-таки садится, едва касаясь идеально выпрямленной спиной спинки стула.

 — Можно ли сделать что-то, чтобы не ощущать постоянно психофизическое поле другого через связь? — спрашиваю я, присаживаясь на кровать с четким осознанием, что нам все равно не избежать трудного разговора, который, вероятнее всего, затянется. Спок пристально смотрит на меня и не слишком-то обнадеживающе говорит:

 — Я смог установить щиты. Мои эмоции до тебя теперь почти не доходят, но ты человек и не обладаешь достаточными знаниями в области вулканской психологии и годами практик, поэтому не можешь отсечь поток своих переживаний и эмоций. Если же я начну блокировать данную связь, мне придется полностью отказаться от чувств и эмоций, запретить себе любые их проявления, а тебе, как я понимаю, этого бы не хотелось.

 — За что боролись…  — припоминаю я пословицу, пытаясь вникнуть в суть того, о чем он мне говорит. — Но мы можем хотя бы попытаться, Спок? Существуют же какие-то не слишком заумные техники медитации, которые я бы мог попробовать…

Я вижу, что Спок сильно сомневается в успехе предприятия и в моих талантах в данной требующей наивысшей концентрации области, но все же идет мне навстречу, наверное потому, что не видит другого выхода:

 — Конечно, если ты настаиваешь, мы можем попробовать, Джим, но для этого необходимо переместиться в мою каюту. На начальном этапе придется использовать благовония. Специально подобранные, смешанные ароматы существенно помогают расслабиться и достигнуть должного уровня концентрации.

 — Сделаем это сейчас,  — пытаюсь изобразить воодушевление я.

 — Говоря человеческим языком, зачем откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня,  — подтверждает Спок, поднимаясь и аккуратно перемещая стул, на котором сидел, на отведенное ему место вблизи компьютера.

Я в очередной раз поражаюсь его знанию земных крылатых выражений, на всякий случай захватываю с собой падд и, убедившись, что в коридоре и на этот раз пусто, выхожу из каюты, предварительно пропустив вперед Спока.

***

Когда мы заходим в каюту коммандера, на табло 00:05. Нас ожидает несколько часов практик, вулканцы спят реже людей, прошлой ночью Спок прекрасно выспался, а у меня глаза начинают слипаться, и я отчетливо представляю, какую с утра буду представлять живописную картину — рот, то и дело перекошенный зевотой, покрасневшие глаза, а под ними синяки. Но ничего не поделаешь, не могу же я своими всплесками эмоций постоянно досаждать Споку.

Он или улавливает мои мысли, или приходит к аналогичным заключениям.

 — Ты устал. Давай перенесем наши упражнения на вечер сразу после окончания смены.

Высказанное им предложение звучит заманчиво, но мне не хочется и завтра доводить его мысленными метаниями по поводу того, через что нам двоим предстоит теперь совместно день за днем проходить, поэтому отказываюсь и, следуя указаниям какой-то межвидовой лекции в Академии, усаживаюсь на пол.

 — Будет удобнее, если ты переместишься на кровать,  — доставая с полки эфирные масла и лампу, предлагает Спок.

 — А разве так не лучше? — спрашиваю я, опасаясь, что сидя на кровати рядом со Споком и вовсе не смогу сосредоточиться.

 — Нет, так ты через пять минут будешь думать только про отсиженный зад,  — без стеснения поясняет Спок.

 — Хорошего же ты мнения о моей выносливости…

 — Давай не будем спорить, иначе ты вынудишь меня привести оставшиеся в запасе четыре аргумента,  — настаивает Спок.

Я поднимаю руки в защитном жесте:

 — Хорошо. Ладно. Сдаюсь. Как скажешь, Спок…

Убежденный его настойчивостью, я без дальнейшего сопротивления пересаживаюсь на кровать. Фитиль в лампе вспыхивает синевато-оранжевым пламенем и слабым всполохом озаряет стены, после чего Спок просит устройства погасить основной свет. Воздух в комнате наполняется ароматами сандала, майорана и миндаля.

Я с детства люблю миндаль, когда-то мать присылала мне и Сэму жареные орешки, упакованные в разрисованные диковинными инопланетными пейзажами пакетики. Мне хочется рассказать об этом Споку, а потом я понимаю, что он, наверное, и об этом знает. После вчерашнего мелдинга он знает обо мне все. Мне удалось позабыть об этом на время, а теперь становится одновременно и страшно, и весело, и неловко. Но ведь и его воспоминания хранятся где-то в глубинах моего сознания и души, они не четкие, скорее размытые и большей частью почти моментально забывшиеся, но я видел их, я чувствую, что они и сейчас все еще где-то во мне и решаю больше по этому поводу не переживать.

 — Приступим,  — возвращает меня в реальность Спок. Пока я задумался, он успел переодеться в скромную вулканскую робу. Строгий прямой покрой и серый цвет необычайно идут к его лицу и волосам, а может быть, просто я вижу его таким.

 — Что ж, начнем. Что теперь я должен предпринять?  — уточняю я, усаживаясь на кровати по-турецки, потому что как ни стараюсь, не могу принять позу йога.

Мне кажется, видя мои мучения, Спок готов улыбнуться и сообщает о том, что это не обязательно.

 — Постарайся не забегать вперед,  — говорит он. — Просто четко выполняй поступающие инструкции.

 — О’кей.

 — На первом этапе важно стабилизировать эмоциональный фон и прийти к гармонии с миром. Представь комфортную для себя обстановку…

Я мысленно отметаю мостик или каюту, так как последнее время они напрямую ассоциируются у меня со Споком или мыслями о Споке. Академия тоже не подходит — там я невесть что вытворял, поэтому, немного посомневавшись, выбираю чердак моего дома в Айове.

 — Заваленный хламом и покрытый пылью старый чердак сойдет? — неуверенно спрашиваю у усевшегося в некотором отдалении от меня Спока.

Он приподнимает бровь, но никак иначе не выдает своего удивления:

 — Да, если ты чувствуешь себя комфортно и спокойно в обрисованной тобой обстановке.

 — Отлично, значит, это будет старый чердак.

Когда я ссорился с Сэмом или Фрэнк напивался и мечтал вздуть меня за очередную проделку, я сбегал и прятался от них на чердаке. Мне и сейчас с легкостью удается воссоздать в памяти точные детали окружающей обстановки: наваленные в углу картонные коробки с игрушками моего отца Джорджа, растрепанные старинные книги с пожелтевшими от времени страницами и с захватывающими приключениями от «Звездных войн» с Дартом Вейдером  до совсем уж доисторических рассказов о Таинственном Острове и Робинзоне Крузо, принадлежавших моей прабабке. Мне даже удается увидеть паутину с огромным мохнатым пауком в углу и лучи закатного солнца, ровными оранжеватыми полосами лежащие на облезлом деревянном полу.

 — Что дальше, Спок? — спрашиваю я.

 — Что ты обычно там делал? Постарайся представить поэтапно. И да, непременно закрой глаза.

Я смыкаю веки и начинаю подниматься по рассохшейся скрипучей лестнице, стараясь избегать особенно жалобно поющих ступеней, тихонько приоткрываю обклеенную дешевым шпоном дверь, пробираюсь через горы наваленного хлама к окну, смахиваю паутину с запыленного стекла, протираю его рукавом собственной клетчатой рубашки, плевать, запихну потом в машинку и Фрэнк постирает, это не повод для беспокойства, гораздо интересней то, что находится за окном… Там заросший сорняками неухоженный задний двор и простирающиеся до самого горизонта желтые поля кукурузы. Но для меня это не просто засеянные дешевыми злаковыми поля, а непроходимые инопланетные джунгли, или заросли дикого тростника на Тау Кентуки, или  вельды далекой Карликовой эллиптической галактики, или пустыни в планетарной системе Магеллановы острова. Я же не простой маленький мальчишка, а лихой капитан межзвездного крейсера «Галактика», отважно сражающийся с космическими пиратами, открывающий новые невиданные земли, нещадно разящий врагов и мечтающий о мире во Вселенной на все времена…

 — Отлично. Теперь каждый раз, когда будешь ощущать беспокойство, просто мысленно перенесись на чердак, подойди к окну и посмотри на кукурузные поля. Думаю, для начала этого достаточно.

Ровный голос Спока возвращает меня в реальность. Лампа по-прежнему горит на столе, источая тонкий ненавязчивый бальзамически-сладкий аромат теплого сандалового дерева, и у меня возникает ощущение, что Спок меня обманул. Подобное упражнение больше смахивает на тренинг для эмоционально неуравновешенных североамериканцев, и уж никак не похоже на сложные вулканские техники медитации, позволяющие блокировать доступ информации в чужое открытое для восприятия сознание.

 — Только и всего? — разочарованно хмыкаю я.

 — Ты человек,  — высокомерно и пренебрежительно замечает Спок. — Тебе никогда не постичь суть некоторых истинно вулканских учений, но если последуешь моему совету, я смогу получать удовольствие от предпринятых тобой увлекательных путешествий вместо того, чтобы испытывать напряжение, тревогу или боль. Так что если тебя интересует мое мнение, я был бы не против, если бы ты почаще заглядывал на обветшалый запыленный чердак.

 — Хорошо, Спок,  — соглашаюсь я, хотя начинаю сомневаться, что мне будет просто сосуществовать и ладить с вулканцем. Он не доверяет мне в некоторых вопросах, не уверен в серьезности моих намерений, умеет настоять на своем и ловко манипулирует людьми, в том числе мной. К тому же, он невероятно высокого мнения о себе. Пламя от ароматической лампы вспыхивает ярче, на мгновение озаряя лицо Спока таинственным теплым светом, выгодно подсвечивая скулы, зажигая огни в темных обращенных на меня глазах, и мне становится наплевать на то, что мы слишком разные. Он может быть высокомерен и убежден в своей исключительной правоте, может ловко уходить от ответов на прямые вопросы или выдавать за правду обманки, может быть слишком идеальным во всем по сравнению со мной, но это мой Спок, любить его не может являться ошибкой,  я смотрю на него и понимаю, что снова не против заняться с ним сексом. Я дотрагиваюсь до его руки, надеясь, что мое прикосновение не покажется ему чересчур примитивным и неловким поцелуем, заглядываю в глаза и спрашиваю:

 — Хочешь, чтобы я ушел, или я могу сегодня остаться у тебя, Спок?

Он вздрагивает, брезгливо отдергивает руку и некоторое время кажется мне опустошенным.

 — Мелдинг, подобный вчерашнему, несет чересчур высокий эмоциональный заряд.

Мне становится не по себе от того, что он, возможно, считает, что я ищу в его обществе ярких незабываемых впечатлений. Конечно, ведь перед ним знаменитый казанова Джеймс Т. Кирк, который в юности перетрахал едва ли не все, что движется. А тут такой редкий экземпляр для его знаменитой коллекции, вулканец, который может иметь кого-то не только в задницу, но и в мозг. Я горько усмехаюсь: еще бы, вчера он такого насмотрелся в моих воспоминаниях… Неужели я и правда оказался таким глупцом, что надеялся подобным образом привлечь его и завоевать его доверие, а не навсегда оттолкнуть от себя. Но ведь на самом деле я не стремился завлечь, просто хотел помешать ему непоправимо отказаться от чувств и эмоций…

 — Не обязательно мелдиться, можно просто заняться сексом,  — вконец запутавшись в руководящих им мотивах и собственных рассуждениях, неловко предлагаю я.

После передуманного за последнюю минуту моя фраза звучит жалко. Я успеваю представить, как он сейчас ответит: «Так вот оно что. Тебе нужен от меня только секс…». Но он говорит:

 — Полагаю, сегодня нам стоит отдохнуть…

Я бегло прощаюсь, точно побитый тащусь в свою каюту и, уже засыпая, вспоминаю, что так и не спросил, расстался ли он с Нийотой?

***

Утром на мостике Ухура встречает меня улыбкой, которую я не могу расшифровать. Спок бросает короткое: «Приветствую, капитан», и даже не смотрит в мою сторону, увлеченный новейшей научной разработкой. Скотти внес изменения в работу сканеров — теперь мы не просто принимаем информацию о наличии на наблюдаемой планете гуманоидов, но можем получить их объемное голографическое изображение и даже увидеть строение их внутренних органов, в том числе мозга. Можем узнать, что они из себя представляют, снаружи и внутри.

Я отвечаю «привет, Спок» и сажусь в рабочее кресло. Чехов обещает, что через четыре дня мы подойдем к очередной планетарной системе. Уже имеется краткий обзор прогнозируемых климатических данных, но я не могу заставить себя вчитываться в метеорологические термины и длиннющие колонки цифр. Я думаю только о том, откажет ли мне и сегодня Спок? Теперь я имею смутные представления о его детстве и юности, знаю про некоторые его секреты от родителей, могу представить, насколько непросто было ему ощущать себя получеловеком среди чистокровных вулканских детей, но это ни на шаг не приближает меня к пониманию Спока-вулканца, к тому, чем такой землянин, как я, может его заинтересовать и покорить.

Мне хочется написать ему на падд: «Ты говорил с Ухурой?» Хочется спросить: «Ты как? Может, увидимся вечером?» Хочется подойти и сказать: «Я люблю тебя». Мне вообще хочется об этом на каждом перекрестке кричать.

У меня раньше было много девушек и иногда парни, но не помню, чтобы я когда-то настолько серьезно влюблялся.

***

Мы так и не остаемся наедине ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни на третий день. Боунс при встречах со мной спрашивает: «С тобой что-то не так, Джим?», «Что-то случилось?», «Что у тебя стряслось?». «Я в порядке, Боунс», «Все великолепно», «Все хорошо»,  — раз за разом лгу ему я, не отводя глаз. Завтра «Энтерпрайз» прибудет в очередную планетарную систему. Мне определенно жизненно необходимы таблетки от головной боли.

К вечеру третьего дня я понимаю, что если немедленно не поговорю со Споком, то сойду с ума. Я не дожидаюсь получаса до передачи вахты, подхожу к нему и довольно громко объявляю:

 — Коммандер, посол Спок вызывает вас по внешнему каналу связи. Он хочет передать информацию о том, как продвигаются работы по обустройству Нового Вулкана. У него есть ряд вопросов, которые он хотел бы обсудить с вами лично, но не исключаю, что старик просто хочет удостовериться, что у вас все в порядке… Давайте пройдем в конференц-зал, чтобы вы могли пообщаться в спокойной обстановке.

Я умоляюще смотрю на Спока и очень надеюсь, что по крайней мере для остальных выдаваемый  мной бред звучит правдоподобно.

 — Хорошо, капитан, я завершу обработку данных  и буду на месте через четыре минуты.

Я в нетерпении дожидаюсь Спока у выхода из лифта на шестом уровне.

 — Нам нужно поговорить. Пойдем ко мне или к тебе, что предпочтешь? — предлагаю выбор, заведомо отсекающий пути к отступлению.

 — А как же посол? — обескуражено спрашивает Спок.

 — Прости, что солгал, на самом деле это не ему, а мне необходимо с тобой поговорить.

Мне кажется, или его взгляд действительно мрачнеет.

 — Если ты настолько уверен, что разговор необходим, мог бы хотя бы дождаться окончания вахты. К чему устраивать клоунаду?

«Ничего не поделаешь. Видно, я по жизни такой»,  — так и подмывает ляпнуть меня. Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не утянуть его за собой за руку.

 — Спок, пойдем в мою каюту, очень тебя прошу,  — настойчиво умоляю я.

Он осуждающе качает головой, но все-таки следует за мной. В каюте темно и мне не хочется включать электричество. Мне хочется прижать его к стене и целовать до тех пор, пока он не захочет меня взять, но поскольку Спок вулканец, я готов вместо поцелуев гладить ему руки. Вопреки развернувшейся в моем воображении картинке я объявляю устройствам: «Включить умеренный свет», и спрашиваю Спока:

 — Выпьешь чая или сыграем в шахматы?

 — Мне показалось, ты пригласил меня не за этим,  — холодно цедит Спок, стоя в каких-то сантиметрах от меня, так что от его близости и слов по телу пробегает дрожь, волной передавшаяся ему и которую не скроешь.

 — Спок, я по тебе с ума схожу,  — безнадежно признаюсь я. — Понимаю, все происходящее довольно спонтанно. Возможно, тебе нужно больше времени, чтобы принять мое к тебе отношение, осознать всю серьезность моих намерений. Но я люблю тебя, Спок…

 — Ты слишком легковесно бросаешься словами,  — прерывая объяснение, холодно заявляет он. — Скольким десяткам ты это говорил? Или, может быть, счет идет на сотни?

 — Спок, то, что в моей жизни раньше часто случались беспорядочные половые связи, еще не означает, что я не могу по-настоящему полюбить,  — убежденно заявляю я.

 — Да, но ты правильно заметил: чтобы удостовериться в серьезности намерений необходимо время.

Мне приходит на ум: «Ты хочешь меня, я тебя, зачем же ждать, Спок?» Но для вулканцев все, должно быть, не так однозначно и просто. Я вздыхаю и отхожу от него на пару шагов.

 — Хорошо. Считай, что у тебя столько времени, сколько потребуется. Я буду надеяться и ждать… И да, я больше не задерживаю вас, свободны, коммандер.

Я указываю ему на дверь, подхожу к выходу и нажимаю на сенсоре «открытие». Он вроде бы собирается уйти, но задерживается возле меня в нерешительности, я отчетливо ощущаю мягкий травяной аромат используемого им одеколона, сквозь который пробивается его собственный неповторимый запах, и думаю, интересно, пахну ли я для него также возбуждающе и приятно, как он для меня? Он кладет руку на сенсорную панель поверх моей, касаясь зоны «закрытие». Дожидается, когда вновь возникнет переборка, внезапно притягивает меня в жесткое объятие, так, что мои губы почти сталкиваются с его, оказываясь в каких-то миллиметрах от его соблазнительного рта, и он шепчет, обжигая меня дыханием: «Свет на минимум». И сразу без перехода: «Твои впечатления от поездки на угнанном стареньком «Корвете» прекрасны. Я хочу ощутить это вновь. Хочу снова окунуться в тот день, участвовать в гонке с самим собой, чувствовать, как игривый южный ветер насмешливо дует в лицо и треплет волосы, как знойно палит полуденное американское солнце, как одуряющее пахнет травой, одуванчиками, сухой дорожной пылью и как ты счастлив…»

Я с трудом дышу, зажатый в его крепком объятье, обалдело смотрю в жадно молящие глаза, ощущая, как он так же, как и я, тяжело дышит и как он так же сильно хочет секса неугомонной душой и льнущим, тесно прижавшимся ко мне напряженным телом; и слышу в тишине и в шорохах наших смешанных в одно дыханий, как мой собственный хриплый голос произносит независимо от того, собираюсь я это озвучить или нет:

 — Все, что пожелаешь, Спок...

Он медлит несколько секунд, потом впивается в мое лицо холодными пальцами. Я снова становлюсь шальным подростком и осточертело гоню на старом как мир «Корвете» отчима по проселочным дорогам Айовы. Мотор ревет, «Привет, Джонни!»  — ору я встретившемуся по пути приятелю по колледжу сквозь грохот и гул, горячий ветер настойчиво бьет в лицо, словно желая меня задержать, сзади раздается сирена преследующего меня робота-полицейского. Солнце нещадно печет, верх машины поднят, но скорость не охлаждает мой пыл, я нахально сворачиваю под запрещающий знак и едва не срываюсь в пропасть, губя машину. Подо мной обрыв, но мне удается избежать, казалось бы, неизбежного падения, я выкарабкиваюсь и, обессиленный, но шальной от счастья, валюсь наземь, ползу, весь изгвазданный в пыли, подтягиваясь на руках, и целую удержавшую меня на этот раз Землю…

 Спок прерывает контакт, мы оба возбуждены и начинаем спешно друг друга раздевать.

В течение ночи Спок трахает меня и мой мозг несколько раз. Мы мысленно переносимся на оголтелый школьный пикник с друзьями, вместе напиваемся вусмерть, вместе выкуриваем косяк, потом уносимся на мотоцикле в закат и даже занимаемся жарким сексом с зеленокожей орионкой.

Когда он наконец оставляет мое тело и сознание в покое, я весь в поту и выжат, как лимон. Спок выглядит несколько лучше — вулканцы не потеют.

 — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, спи,  — виновато шепчет он.

Потом еще раз касается моего лица и произносит что-то на вулканском. Я тотчас засыпаю и не знаю, как скоро Спок покидает мою каюту.

***

Следующим утром я абсолютно разбит. Душ обычно помогает, но сегодня, видимо, не тот случай. По дороге на мостик я случайно сталкиваюсь с Боунсом. Хотя не исключено, что доктор намеренно подстерегал меня недалеко от моей каюты. Боунс хватает меня за рукав и волочет в медотсек, и я понимаю, что сегодня без ответов на каверзные вопросы из его цепкой хватки не выберусь.

 — Что у тебя со Споком?  — требовательно спрашивает он без обиняков, когда мы минуем людную часть длиннющего коридора.

Я стараюсь выглядеть как можно искреннее:

 — А что у меня может быть с остроухим ублюдком? Пару раз играли в шахматы, он периодически доводит меня до белого каления своим занудством, больше ничего.

Боунс недоверчиво хмыкает и перехватывает меня за плечо, по-приятельски крепко обнимая:

 — Это я и без тебя знаю. Ты мне лучше ответь, какого черта ты с ним спишь?

«Да с чего ты взял?»  — хочется возмутиться мне, но в объятиях Боунса уверенно и спокойно, а я так за последнее время вымотан и растерян, что говорю:

 — Ну и что с того? Может, я и сплю с этим придурком, тебе-то какое дело?

Он собирается надуться как мышь на крупу, но, видимо,  тут же передумывает, прикладывает электрочип к двери и подталкивает меня в лабораторию.

 — Очень даже какое дело,  — передразнивает он меня,  — потому что я — твой друг. С каких это пор для Джеймса Кирка ничего не значит понятие «дружба»?.. — А потом уже серьезно продолжает:  — Тебе же плохо, я вижу. Почему раньше ко мне не пришел?

 — Я хотел,  — честно признаюсь я, заваливаясь на первую попавшуюся койку и тупо уставившись в потолок. — Просто надеялся, что все само собой рассосется, но не вышло.

 — Непременно рассосется, именно так всегда и бывает,  — язвит Боунс, но я больше не обращаю внимания на его тон. Он садится рядом и успокаивающе похлопывает меня по бедру:  — Все пройдет, Джимми, мальчик…

 — Ничего не пройдет,  — упрямо возражаю я, хотя мне и хочется ему верить. Еще мне хочется век лежать неподвижно в установившейся немой тишине и чтобы он вот так, ненавязчиво, меня подбадривал, но у докторов все дозировано — особенно сильнодействующие лекарства.

 — Ладно, расскажи, что у вас там? — предлагает он и отходит, чтобы поставить чайник.

Я усаживаюсь на матрасе, прислоняясь спиной к стене, и подтягиваю колени к груди.

 — А что у нас? Я его люблю, мы вместе спим…

Я не говорю: «Наша любовь острая, как лезвие опасной бритвы» или «Oн имеет меня в мозг, а я даже не знаю, порвал ли он с Ухурой?» Я даже не уверен, любит ли он меня…

Боунс возвращается и садится рядом со мной на кровать. По собравшимся на его лбу морщинкам я понимаю, что он за меня сильно переживает.

 — Завязывай с этим. Он тебя опустошает,  — говорит Боунс.

«Между прочим, это я его опустошаю»,  — хочется надерзить мне, потому что не далее, как вчера, он трижды кончил мне в задницу, а мне, между прочим, пришлось сделать это ему в руку, и то только раз. Он из меня все мозги вытрахал.

Я не хочу давать Боунсу лишний повод обо мне беспокоиться, поэтому умалчиваю этот факт.

В лаборатории раздается короткий сигнал электрочайника, Боунс на минуту покидает меня и возвращается с кружкой крепко заваренного чая и бутербродом. Мне совершенно не хочется есть, но, чтобы не обидеть его, я отправляю в рот солидный кусок хлеба с колбасой и принимаюсь тщательно пережевывать.

 — Джим, ты должен понимать: для вулканцев обычный секс ничего не значит. Для них гораздо важнее мелдинг. Не позволяй ему себя использовать в качестве резервуара для разрядки и мальчика на одну ночь.

Я  усмехаюсь, впрочем, довольно горько:

 — Ну ты и сказанул, не думал, что тяну на роль доверчивого идиота… 

 — Ты не доверчивый, ты отзывчивый и добрый,  — возражает он, и мне не по себе оттого, что он так запросто препарирует мой внутренний мир.

 — С чего ты взял, что между нами только человеческий секс? — интересуюсь вызывающе.

Лицо Боунса мрачнеет.

 — Вон оно что…  — многозначительно тянет он, и я вижу, что такой поворот событий нравится ему еще меньше. Гораздо меньше. Он продолжает:  — Джим, вулканский организм устроен иначе. Для них ощущения, получаемые через мелдинговый контакт, могут оказаться сродни наркотическим веществам для представителей человеческого вида. Поэтому-то в вулканской культуре такие контакты не поощряются и ограничены строгими временными рамками. Мелдинг своего рода вампиризм — он «питается» твоими эмоциями и сбрасывает на тебя свой негатив, боль и прочие нелицеприятные чувства.

«Но это не так»,  — хочется возразить мне.

Это действительно не совсем так, я тоже «питаюсь» его эмоциями и даже получаю от этого своеобразное удовольствие, но, в конце концов, может быть, Боунс прав? Что я об этом знаю, в отличие от него, прочитавшего уйму ученых книг?

Я тяжело вздыхаю. Мне хочется спросить его совета как доктора, вцепиться в медхалат и умолять: «Боунс, миленький, скажи, что мне с этим делать? Образумь меня, дурака», потому что мне начинает казаться, что я по уши в дерьме. Он поднимается, подходит к шкафчику с медикаментами и приносит рюмку спирта:

 — На, выдохни и выпей. Только залпом…

 — А то я без тебя не знаю,  — вяло грублю я, но тут же прибавляю совсем иначе:  — Спасибо, Боунс.

Я готов пол-«Энтерпрайз» отдать за то, как он мне после этого улыбается.

 — Если все настолько серьезно, просто поговори с ним,  — советует Боунс. Я, поморщившись, вливаю в себя алкоголь, спирт обжигает горло и мгновенно отзывается приятным расслабляющим теплом в желудке и во всем теле. — Напомни ему, что он наполовину человек и время от времени вам нужен обычный человеческий секс. Никакого мелдинга. Я думаю, вам обоим это только пойдет на пользу. Не позволяй ему копаться в твоих мозгах каждый раз.

Киваю, соглашаясь.

 — Я понял, Боунс. Спасибо за совет. Что бы я делал без тебя?

 — Наверно, спал со всеми подряд и употреблял наркотики…

Мне начинает казаться, что вопреки всему, он одобряет мой выбор.

***

Поговорить со Споком мне так и не удается. На радарах появляется звездная система Фомальгаут. На одноименной планете, вращающейся вокруг центральной звезды, обнаружена разумная жизнь.  Голографические проекции демонстрируют синекожих человекоподобных существ. До изобретения варпа им, примерно как нам до умения возвращаться домой, проходя сквозь черные дыры — виден путь вперед, но нет дороги назад. Примитивный мир представших перед нами существ прекрасен — теплый климат планеты, множество морей и океанов, богатая тропическая растительность делают их жизнь если не захватывающей, то, по крайней мере, приятной. Я уже мысленно смиряюсь с тем, что нам придется подглядывать за ними сквозь замочную скважину, помня про первую директиву, любовь Спока к правдивым отчетам, строгость адмирала Комака и то, как больно, оказывается, потерять «Энтерпрайз». Но тут коммандер подходит ко мне и удивляет:

 — Предлагаю произвести высадку на планету и попытаться наладить дружественный контакт с представителями одного из видов гуманоидов.

Я едва не ляпаю: «Ты с ума сошел? Ты сегодня не в себе, Спок?» Но он и сам не против аргументировать нелогичное заявление.

 — Я знаю, вы удивлены, капитан. Но, когда умирал адмирал Пайк, я слился с его сознанием и выяснил, что адмирал и сам был не прочь изредка нарушать запреты. Он полагал, что правила созданы не для того, чтобы их крушить, это не так интересно и захватывающе  — правила созданы для того, чтобы их в случае необходимости виртуозно обходить или просто не замечать. Адмирал Пайк изображал из себя строгого начальника, он был резок и груб со мной, но теперь я понимаю, что он просто хотел защитить вас, капитан Кирк, потому что испытывал к вам отеческие чувства. С тех пор я готов отдать ему должное, а теперь представился подходящий случай. К тому же, согласитесь, не логично пролететь 2348,7 световых лет только для того, чтобы полюбоваться с экранов компьютеров на малореалистичную голографическую картинку. Нужно познать мир во всем его разнообразии для того, чтобы его понять…

 — Многие вулканцы с вами не согласятся,  — возражаю я. Мы находимся на мостике в окружении членов экипажа и продолжаем общаться в официальной манере.  — Они предпочтут познавать мир чисто умозрительно…

Мне любопытно, что он мне на это возразит.

 — Я наполовину человек,  — говорит Спок,  — думаю, это достаточное основание для того, чтобы в данном случае пренебречь доводами разума.

Я шокирован его решительным настроем, но не подаю вида и уж точно не подозреваю, что вызван он тем, что на Спока оказывает влияние установившаяся между нами связь.

***

Мы прячем «Энтерпрайз» в океанических водах, несмотря на протесты Скотти, который как дряхлая бабка причитает, что «уж на этот-то раз соленая вода точно разъест топливные ячейки». Приходится успокоить его и пообещать, что раздобуду для него лучшую из существующих во Вселенной бутылок виски в случае, если он похлопочет и позаботится, чтобы этого не случилось. Потом исследовательская группа поднимается в специальной капсуле на поверхность. Инженерный отдел постарался на славу, и на нашем борту утром собранная из реплицированных вплоть до малюсенького винтика деталей, новенькая, словно только что снятая с конвейера, настоящая яхта. Мы усаживаемся в нее, погружаем оборудование и подарки, собираясь выдать себя за Колумбов и Магелланов.

Мужское население маленького прибрежного островка встречает нас довольно враждебно: мы едва уворачиваемся от летящих в нас копий и стрел, но, если и не успеваем, это ничего, защитные противоударные костюмы спасают наши груди и задницы.

Моя обворожительная улыбка не подводит меня и на этот раз, хотя Спок уверен, что решающую роль играют преподнесенные подарки — туземная одежда точь-в-точь как у повстречавшегося нам племени инопланетных существ, в чем, несомненно, заслуга исторического отдела. Сыграли свою роль и врученные нами острые наконечники для стрел и вино, много вина.

Мы объясняемся на местном наречии с помощью универсального переводчика и талантов Нийоты, говорим, что прибыли из-за моря, привезли дары от нашего могущественного вождя по имени Энтерпрайз и хотим установить с ними дружеские отношения. Они поначалу не слишком доверяют нам, но, уступив нашему неотразимому обаянию, сдаются.

Теплый таинственный вечер опускается на открытую нами землю. Встреченные нами существа покидают хижины, разводят на океаническом берегу костры, готовят ужин и пьют подаренное нами вино. Дивно поют незнакомые инопланетные птицы, фиолетовые деревья, произрастающие в прибрежной роще, источают сладкий аромат каких-то неземных прекрасных цветов, ребята с «Энтарпрайз» общаются с гуманоидами, осторожно расспрашивая об их мире, о бытующих у них мифах и легендах, в которых всегда есть изрядная доля правды, позволяющая копнуть в глубь истории и попытаться понять, что представляет из себя их или наша суть…

Ужин необычный, но вкусный. Волны ласково накатывают на берег, в темной воде отражаются мириады звезд, по берегу разлился мир и покой, до краев наполняющий душу любовью ко всему живому и необыкновенным восторгом перед жизнью со всеми ее невероятными чудесами. Восторгом, из-за которого хочется плакать от счастья, что ты есть, или броситься в воду и поплыть, или просто петь и танцевать. Я подхожу к коммандеру и предлагаю:

 — Спок, потанцуем?

Он смотрит на меня так, словно я свалился с подвешенной над нами луны на его несчастную голову и нарушил идеально уложенную прическу:

 — Это неприемлемо, капитан. Мы не можем танцевать здесь.

 — Почему? — недовольно спрашиваю я, потому что вулканское упрямство меня бесит. — Я готов поручиться за каждого, кто сопровождает нашу высадку на планету. Никому и в голову не придет нас заложить, накатав рапорт начальству, если, конечно, ты сам не решишь преследовать правду и не упомянешь об этом в отчете,  — завершаю я и вызывающе смотрю на него — обидится или нет?

«Это ты у нас специалист по доносам»,  — хочется прибавить мне. Я предусмотрительно молчу, но Спок умудряется додумать за меня скрытую мысль.

 — Я не стану танцевать с человеком, который мне не доверяет, — холодно отзывается вулканец.

Мне хочется схватиться за голову и рвать на себе волосы: господи, да что же это такое, надо же было умудриться развязать конфликт на ровном месте. Вокруг такая идиллия, почти сказочная красота, и мне так хочется танцевать. И почему только с нами не прекрасная сговорчивая Кэт, а чертов зануда-вулканец?

 — Да полно тебе дуться, Спок,  — говорю я, подходя ближе, заняв место рядом, так, чтобы почти его касаться. Он отступает на шаг, предостерегающе глядя мне в глаза, точь-в-точь как на мостике перед тем, как едва не отправил меня на тот свет, лишив жизни.

 — Вулканцы не «дуются». Данный термин неприменим к представителям нашей расы. Я выразился предельно ясно, но если вы не поняли меня, капитан, то повторю: я не стану танцевать с вами, учитывая ваше нелестное обо мне мнение.

Я мысленно бьюсь головой о стену. Говорят, что вулканцы ровны в общении и постоянны, но мой вулканец, мой Спок подвержен всплескам эмоций и разительно меняется на глазах.

 — Ладно, не хочешь танцевать и не надо,  — злюсь я. — Найду себе другую пару.

В конце концов, может, я всю жизнь мечтал потанцевать на берегу моря под инопланетной луной. И упрямство Спока не отнимет у меня этого шанса. Это было бы нелепо.

Я оставляю его и направляюсь к первой попавшейся фомальгаутянке. Выглядит она, как и все представители ее вида, весьма необычно для нас, несмотря на то, что у нее есть руки, ноги и примерно один со мной рост. Ножки у нее стройные и их две, а вот руки — четыре, кожа синяя и покрыта тонкой, искрящейся в лунном свете чешуей, и еще у нее крышесносные ультрамариновые глаза — такие искренние и добрые, что я готов не замечать того, что на голове у нее нет волос — только тонко очерченные брови. Она похожа одновременно на ящерицу и на изящную модель, одетую невесть во что великим художником-творцом. Никто не решается осудить его за предпринятую попытку привнести в массы безумство своей фантазии, дамы охотно покупают выставленные на показ эксцентричные, демонстрируемые на подиуме наряды, и то, что простые смертные не могут постичь великую задумку творца, еще не означает, что сама задумка плоха и не имеет право на жизнь.

 — Мисс, потанцуем?  — предлагаю я инопланетному совершенству и чуду.

 — Простите, я не умею танцевать,  — смущенно отмахивается руками-щупальцами она.

Я бросаю дерзкий взгляд в сторону Спока.

 — Это легко. Я буду петь, произнося слова в такт мелодии, и нужно так же в такт мелодии переступать ногами. Что ж, попытаемся не оттоптать друг другу ноги?

Она очаровательно улыбается:

 — Почему бы нет?

Мне очень импонирует ее жизненный подход. Я беру две из ее четырех прекрасных рук в свои и начинаю тихонько напевать _The_ _River_ _of_ _Dreams_ Билли Джоэла…

Мы на берегу мирно дремлющего океана, сияющие как алмазы звезды отражаются в темной как ночь воде, в лицо дует легкий морской бриз, местные растения пахнут дурманом и сладким диким медом, в отдалении слышны нежные инопланетные голоса, местная жемчужная луна улыбается с фиалковых небес. Мир вокруг необъятен и прекрасен, и сейчас одна из тех редких минут, ради которых стоит жить. Я смотрю то в темно-фиолетовое небо, то в столь же таинственные и добрые глаза фомальгаутянки, сияю белоснежной улыбкой и пою:

_In the middle of the night_  
_I go walking in my sleep_  
_From the mountains of faith  
_ _To a river so deep_ _…_

Спустя четыре куплета, придуманные Билли слова заканчиваются, я благодарю девушку за отзывчивость и провожаю к одному из костров, разожженных прямо на берегу. Я решаю завязать разговор с кем-то из старшин, но меня прерывает Спок. Он выглядит мрачным и на взводе. Если бы я и раньше несколько раз не видел его в подобном состоянии, то решил бы, что его здесь кто-то подменил.

 — Нам нужно поговорить,  — отключая переводчик, произносит он холодно.

Я следую поданному примеру и, раздосадованный тем, что он нарушил мои планы, предлагаю:

 — Хорошо, мы поговорим чуть позже.

 — Мы поговорим немедленно и не здесь,  — возражает он, и я рад, что удивленно уставившиеся на нас существа нас не понимают.

Я на время возвращаю перевод.

 — Мой человек обеспокоен тем, что один из наших ребят чересчур много выпил,  — мило улыбаясь, пускаюсь в объяснения я. — Простите нас с коммандером, мы отлучимся ненадолго, а потом продолжим наше познавательное общение.

 — Хорошо,  — кивает мне один из старшин. — Мы с нетерпением будем ожидать вас, вы очень интересный человек, капитан Кирк.

Я отхожу со Споком от костра на достаточное расстояние. Ночь темная, и мы хорошо видим тех, кто остался у огня, но их глаза привыкли к свету и не могут различить нас в потемках.

 — Да что с тобой? — обращаюсь я к Споку.

Черные, как окружившая нас фомальгаутская ночь, вулканские глаза горят неспокойным огнем. Он едва сдерживает рвущуюся из него наружу ярость, и я начинаю всерьез беспокоиться за него.

 — Ты нездоров. Вернемся на корабль, — предлагаю я Споку.

 — Мы будем говорить здесь,  — угрожающе сузив глаза, цедит сквозь зубы он, приблизившись на опасно близкое расстояние.  — И ты мне за все ответишь. Ты ответишь мне, чем тебе так понравились ее гибкие тонкие руки, чем так завлекли ее синие томные глаза, что ты забыл обо мне и готов был танцевать с ней ночь напролет, даря ей свои улыбки и свой голос.

Мне кажется, что он сейчас набросится на меня и начнет душить, как тогда, на мостике, и на этот раз задушит, потому что рядом нет отца, который мог бы его остановить. Мне вдруг становится жутко и вместе с тем ненормально весело от того, что я смог пробудить в нем столь дикие первобытные чувства, столь неприкрытую страсть и ревность. И я говорю спокойно:

 — Ты так ничего и не понял, Спок. Бывают моменты, когда нужно брать от жизни все, нужно уметь насладиться красотой, поэзией, даже прозой,  — всем, что она может нам преподнести, но это не значит, что у меня было что-то дурное в мыслях, это не означает, что я не люблю тебя, Спок.

Я вроде бы говорю разумно и логично, но он в таком состоянии, что не способен понимать и даже слушать.

 — Я должен узнать, что ты чувствуешь, что ты думаешь на самом деле,  — яростно шепчет Спок и зло и остервенело впивается пальцами в мое лицо, инициируя контакт, о котором не предупреждает заранее. На меня обрушивается лавина его чувств. Лавина его смятения и боли, его ненависти и ревности, его сомнений и неугомонной любви ко мне. Но я понятия не имею, что он находит в моих мыслях. Ищет ли он в них что-то вообще, потому что я отчетливо вижу картинку, которую он транслирует через установившиеся с помощью связи  ворота в мое сознание, но при этом все ощущения, поглотившие меня, как в реале.

Он просто продолжает контакт, но я наблюдаю как бы со стороны, как он грубо срывает с меня одежду, как валит на землю и яростно стискивает заведенные над головой мои руки, не давая пошевелиться, впиваясь холодными пальцами в кожу так, что наверняка останутся синяки. Неизвестно откуда, но я понимаю, что такая хватка сродни остервенелым французским поцелуям. Он зло раздвигает коленом мои ноги, собираясь меня взять, для чего освобождает одну руку, чтобы помочь себе и направить внутрь меня член. В этот момент я мог бы дотянуться свободной рукой до фазера и оглушить его, но я этого не делаю. Я мог бы еще раньше парализовать его с помощью выстрела, в действительности обе мои руки свободны, а его все так же прикованы к моему лицу… Но несмотря на мой испуг, несмотря на его ужасающий напор я, как ни странно, тоже этого хочу — хочу представшего передо мной жесткого, циничного, обнаженного душой в грубых порывах разрушительной неземной страсти Спока. Это по своему отвратительно, то, что он пробуждает во мне столь низменные желания — желание покоряться, нивелировать себя, быть вещью, его подстилкой, ничем, потому что о любви, во всяком случае в данный момент, речи не идет.

Наблюдаемое мной отчасти мазохистское насилие происходит не на самом деле, он всего лишь отчаянно имеет мой мозг, но, наверное, именно поэтому я плохо соображаю и позволяю ему это с собой проделать.

Когда он, наконец, отпускает меня, выплеснув в меня всю свою боль и злобу, он выглядит жалко. Оседает на песок и сидит, сгорбившись, обхватив голову руками, похожий на побитую собаку.

Пока я вызываю Боунса по связи, передаю руководство отрядом Стиву и мы с доктором и пребывающим в состоянии аффекта или каком-то еще неведомом мне состоянии вулканцем транспортируемся на  «Энтерпрайз», я думаю об одном: господи, Спок, что же я с тобой сделал? Что же с нами теперь будет? Как мы будем смотреть в глаза друг другу?

Вина непосильным грузом придавливает меня к земле, потому что это я своими поступками разбудил в уравновешенном сдержанном вулканце зверя — это я настаивал, чтобы он отказался от колинара, я искушал его яркими, как живые, соблазнительными воспоминаниями, я хотел вытрясти из него эмоциональную реакцию, а значит, поступал ничем не лучше тех злых мальчишек-подростков из вулканского образовательного центра, которых видел в наш первый раз в одном из его воспоминаний.

К моменту, когда Боунс делает Споку инъекцию, обладающую седативным и снотворным эффектами, и погружает его тем самым в целебное забытье, размещая на одной из коек в пустом медотсеке, мне самому срочно нужен какой-нибудь успокоительный укол. Я весь на взводе, взвинчен, у меня, должно быть, поднялась температура и руки трясутся. Мне хочется наорать на кого-то из подчиненных, или разрыдаться, или пойти в инженерный отсек и залезть без защитного костюма в ядерный реактор. Мне очень плохо.

Как ни странно, Боунс, выслушав мой краткий отчет, отказывается что-либо в меня вколоть. Он заваривает крепкий чай с мелиссой, точно хочет этим досадить мне и еще раз напомнить про Спока, отводит в экспериментальную лабораторию и закрывает за нами дверь, чтобы мы могли без постороннего вмешательства поговорить.

 — Ты нужен мне сейчас на трезвую голову,  — четко и размеренно говорит он. — И прежде всего ты должен немедленно перестать во всем себя винить. Вы со Споком принадлежите двум разным мирам, и ты ничего не мог предвидеть заранее. Даже я этого не мог, хотя опасался и предполагал. Ты утаил от меня важную информацию о том, что между вами установилась прочная вулканская связь. Я не был уверен, что такая связь вообще возможна между вулканцем и человеком. Одно дело время от времени обмениваться мыслями и впечатлениями друг с другом, осуществляя кратковременный мелдинг, совсем другое постоянно ощущать давление уз. Причем в вашем случае узы не дают возможность обмениваться конкретной информацией, они лишь доносят отдаленные отголоски эмоций и чувств партнера. Например, Спок чувствует, что ты огорчен или счастлив, но не может установить, почему. Это может доставлять значительный эмоциональный дискомфорт. Это один аспект возникшей проблемы, но есть и другие, так что, надеюсь, ты слушаешь меня внимательно…

Я киваю, а Боунс продолжает, попросив меня не забывать пить чай.

 — …Другой аспект заключается в том, что в вулканской культуре существует возникшее в глубине веков понятие пон-фарра — этапа, через который так или иначе проходят все вулканцы, случающегося с периодичностью в семь лет, момента, во время которого утрачивается контроль над проявлениями эмоций. Такой период у нашего вулканца согласно данным представленной им медицинской карты должен был наступить лишь спустя полтора года, но Спок инициировал его, установив между вами связь.

 — Блядь. Надеюсь, это не смертельно? — вырывается у меня, потому что однажды я слышал несколько страшных историй про пон-фарр, какими уж точно не захочешь пугать маленьких детей на ночь.

 —  Джим, не ужасайся и не смотри на меня такими большими глазами. Поверь, пон-фарр не самое страшное слово на стандарте, я знаю и похуже, хотя и не могу дать стопроцентных гарантий. Думаю, многое сейчас зависит от тебя. От того, насколько сильно ты его любишь, чем готов ради него пожертвовать и сможешь ли его в своих чувствах убедить.

Я тяжело вздыхаю и принимаюсь мерить шагами тесное пространство лаборатории. В оставленной на столе клетке тихонько попискивают недавно вылупившиеся трибблы, в расположенном в углу аквариуме плавают инопланетные рыбки, где-то в районе пола легонько скребется то ли крыса, то ли мышь. В этом отгороженном от мира уголке покоя обрушившиеся на меня проблемы вдруг начинают казаться нереальными. Мне тоже хочется поселиться здесь, забиться в угол, ждать подачек в виде корма, свалившегося с неба или из рук большого доброго существа, одетого в белое.

 — Джим, возьми себя в руки и перестань мельтешить перед глазами,  — врывается в мои мысли чей-то голос. Я выныриваю на поверхность и какое-то время тупо смотрю на Боунса.

 — Это все стресс и шок,  — зачем-то объясняет он мне. — Ты должен собраться и попытаться помочь себе и своему вулканскому другу, это важно…

Гораздо важнее то, что мне некуда от вас обоих сбежать, устало думаю я. Вот бы сейчас усесться на байк и укатить куда-то далеко, завалиться в какой-нибудь захолустный бар и напиться в дымку, отключиться прямо за стойкой, чтобы когда приду в себя, не думать ни о чем, только о том, как вылезти из-под стола и где отчиститься от собственной блевоты.

 — А вот это жестко.

Боунс сочувственно качает головой. Оказывается, я говорил вслух и сам этого не замечал. Он насильно усаживает меня на стул, потому что я все так же монотонно мечусь из угла в угол, и все-таки колет в меня какое-то антистрессовое лекарство. Должно быть, легкое, потому что я не сразу ощущаю на себе его действие.

 — Джим, я понимаю, тебе сейчас нелегко,  — говорит он спокойно, и тихо подойдя ко мне сзади, начинает осторожно массировать мои сгорбленные плечи. Такая ответственность, собственный корабль, необходимость ежедневно принимать важные решения. Это в твои-то двадцать семь…

Он продолжает говорить что-то еще, а я думаю: «Ах ты, проныра. Да ты психотерапевт от бога, а еще сетуешь, что не получил в свое время второго диплома. Так ловко напомнить мне про «Энтерпрайз», про то, что я должен думать о ком-то еще, не только о себе, и даже не только о Споке. Ты подчеркнул, что я не съехавший с катушек сорванец-мальчишка, не неудавшийся любовник-подросток, но взрослый человек, которому не семнадцать, а двадцать семь. А значит, и решения должны быть серьезные, и не должно быть страха перед тем, чтобы взять за свои поступки ответственность.

 — Ты не слушаешь меня, Джим? — обращается ко мне Боунс.

Он успел закончить с моими плечами и теперь забрался ласковыми пальцами мне в волосы и нежно массирует голову. Я знал, что у докторов заботливые руки, но чтобы настолько? Напряжение постепенно уходит.

Мне никогда не отблагодарить тебя за все, что ты делаешь для меня, Боунс, расчувствованно думаю я. Ты такой добрый и хороший человек… Ты столько для меня хорошего делаешь…

Я опасаюсь, что он будет ругать меня за то, что я отключился и не слушал его ценные советы добрых пять минут, но он не сердится и не обижается, и уж точно делает это не ради какой-то там благодарности, просто напоследок треплет меня разок по плечу и отходит, чтобы подогреть остывший чай…

Боунс, я очень, очень, очень-очень-очень тебя люблю, думаю я, слушая, как сперва негромко льется вода из крана, а потом тихо шумит чайник. Ты такой славный, и за какие грехи тебе приходится возиться с таким, как я, дуралеем…

Когда он возвращается, у меня даже получается ему улыбнуться.

 — Ну вот,  — говорит он, присаживаясь на край стола рядом со стулом, на котором сижу я, и бережно вкладывает в мои холодные руки чашку с горячим, но не обжигающим напитком. — Ты молодец, ты внимательно выслушал меня, Джим. А теперь мы поступим вот как…

Он говорит со мной как с маленьким, но мне это, наверное, впервые в жизни нравится.

 — …Мы поступим вот как: через несколько минут Спок проснется, и ты пойдешь к нему…

«Что???»  — хочется завопить мне. — «Да ты рехнулся, Боунс, а еще прикидываешь лучшим другом. Да Спок… Да он меня живьем съест, он меня в гроб вгонит этим своим садистским мелдингом, во время которого я думаю, что он меня трахает, но на самом деле он меня не трахает, только синяки на лице остаются…»

 — Боунс, миленький,  — смотрю я на него жалкими, полными слез глазами. — Делай, что хочешь, отправь на Вегу, вколи сотню инъекций, скорми крысам. Все, что угодно, только не бросай меня в терновый куст…

 — Джимми, мальчик,  — вздыхает он,  — боюсь, терновый куст — именно то, что вам обоим сейчас необходимо. Поговори с ним,  — просит он,  — поговори так, как я с тобой говорю… Объясни, что не сердишься на него, что не держишь зла, и главное, скажи, что не презираешь. Если я хоть немного разбираюсь в людях и в вулканской психологии, то думаю, не ошибусь, если предположу, что первое, что он почувствует, когда придет в сознание, это ненависть к себе и страх… Страх, что ты его презираешь.

 — Но я его не презираю, Боунс.

Скорее презираю себя. Я настолько малодушен, что даже боюсь пойти к нему, а ведь я признавался ему в любви и, значит, взял на себя ответственность. Помню, как когда-то прочел в детской книжке, написанной одним мудрым философом для взрослых: «Мы ответственны за тех, кого приручили». Тогда фраза мне показалась мне банальной, но ведь это правда. Слова еще ничего не значат, главное, уметь за них ответить…

 — Вот и хорошо, что не презираешь,  — говорит Боунс.  — Еще скажи, что это нормально: ярость, ревность, злость, ненависть. То есть, это, конечно, негативные, разрушительные эмоции, но испытывать их для человека нормально. А Спок наполовину человек. Напомни ему об этом, пожалуйста, а то мне кажется, что он все время забывает. Конечно, родители приводили ему этот аргумент не раз, но теперь матери у него нет, отец далеко, а Спок хоть и взрослый мальчик, но ему тоже нужна поддержка, а с друзьями у него, по моим наблюдениям, не очень.

 — Хорошо, я напомню Споку, что он наполовину человек. Что-нибудь еще? — спрашиваю я.

От подробного инструктажа Боунса мне становится гораздо спокойнее и легче, даже хочется подольше задержаться с ним и еще разок все повторить, чтобы в ответственный момент ни дай бог не ошибиться и снова не испортить все неверными словами и просто для того, чтобы еще ненадолго отсрочить необходимость неизбежных объяснений. Мне кажется, мой ненаглядный доктор это понимает.

 — Да, обязательно будет и еще… Натолкни его на мысль о том, что вы гораздо более схожи на самом деле, чем может на первый взгляд показаться. Скажи, что ты тоже время от времени испытываешь аналогичные эмоции. Он, конечно, не раз это наблюдал, но вряд ли проводил параллели, отделяя себя, как уравновешенного в большинстве случаев вулканца, от тебя, как импульсивного, взбалмошного человека. Когда он поймет, что у вас больше общего, чем он мог предположить, похвали его за то, как он обычно хорошо справляется со своими порывами, скажи, что хотел бы у него этому поучиться…

 — Я уже как-то у него учился,  — замечаю я,  — но из этого ничего не вышло. Помнится, он отправил меня на чердак смотреть на кукурузные поля.

 — На чердак?  — удивленно вскидывает брови Боунс. — Интересный метод. Кажется, такой встречался еще у Конан Дойла и его Шерлока Холмса.

 — Не знал, что ты увлекаешься детективами, — удивляюсь я. Мне кажется, наша беседа из терапевтической перетекает в светскую, но не исключено, что это тоже один из замечательных методов Боунса.

 — Да, я люблю что-нибудь почитать перед сном,  — соглашается Боунс и отпивает глоток изрядно подостывшего чая. — Но сейчас нас интересуют не мои увлечения, а твое. Ладно, тогда не проси учить себя контролю. Просто скажи о том, что тебе нравится, как он умеет себя контролировать, каким бывает уравновешенным и спокойным…

«Но мне не нравится!»  — хочется возразить мне. Мне совсем не нравится его застывшая маска вместо нормального лица. Мне всегда хочется сдернуть ее, обнажить его суть, вывести из равновесия…

 — Я вижу, ты не согласен с тем, о чем я говорю,  — продолжает, слегка склонившись ко мне и внимательно глядя в глаза, Боунс. — Ты хочешь мне возразить, не отрицай. Поверь, я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю. Ты думаешь: бухти, бухти…

 — Я этого не говорил! — протестую я.

 — Не важно, суть примерно та же. Главная проблема в том, что ты хочешь видеть Спока таким же, как ты сам, хочешь переделать его под себя, подвигнуть жить на полную мощность, но не думаешь о том, что вулканцам, возможно, на самом деле этого не нужно…

От последних слов Боунса мне вдруг снова становится ужасно плохо, а ведь он так правильно и ладно все до этого момента говорил. А теперь с его слов получается, что я не Споку хотел помочь, оградив его от колинара, а себе, заполучив горячего любовника… Что-то тут не вяжется. Неужели я оказался не готов принять Спока таким, как он есть? Со всей его чопорной сдержанностью, последовательностью, чертовой холодностью и убийственной логичностью. Неужели я действительно хотел все это в нем задушить, перечеркнуть, побудить отказаться от годами выработанного характера, заставить вытащить на показ глубоко потаенные эмоции? Неужели я люблю в нем только человека, но не вулканца, коим он себя большую часть времени ощущает? И как ни неприятно бывает признавать собственные ошибки, я понимаю, а ведь прав не я, а Боунс… Как бы мне ни хотелось, но Спок и только Спок в конечном счете должен выбирать, каким ему быть: испытывать эмоции или нет? Наслаждаться жизнью или только за ней наблюдать? Жить на полную или тихо существовать, спрятавшись в прочную скорлупу, отгородившись железобетонной стеной от собственных разрушительных эмоций? Я не могу заставить его стать кем-то иным. Только он сам может решить, кем ему быть, а мне останется принять его выбор и полюбить его и таким тоже…

Я молчу очень долго, наверное, пять, а может быть, и десять минут. Я тщательно припоминаю все, что происходило когда-то между мной и Споком, пытаюсь осознать мое истинное отношение к нему и его ко мне. Стараюсь прикинуть то, на что я готов для него, но на этот раз не только на словах, но и на деле… Он как-то мне сказал: «Для проверки чувств нужно время». Может быть, и не дословно, но как-то так… Может, мы и не обязаны решать что-то спонтанно, прямо сейчас, раз и навсегда. Может быть, и в этом Спок оказался прав. Может, стоит принять жизнь такой, какая она есть? Жить одним моментом, жить «сейчас», а там мы, глядишь, сами собой разберемся, истинная наша любовь или нет? А если окажется, что нет, то, значит, и переживать не стоит…

 — Ты умница, Боунс,  — от избытка чувств я едва не бросаюсь ему на шею. — Ты все верно говоришь, ты прав во всем. Я все понял, я обожаю тебя, Боунс. Ну, скажи, пожалуйста, что я уже могу наконец-то пойти к Споку!

Он смотрит на меня очень внимательно, как на пациента, которому только что провел сложнейшую операцию по приживлению, а потом, видимо уверившись в том, что я готов начать новую жизнь, говорит:

 — Да, Джим, думаю, ты уже можешь к нему пойти. Внешние двери в медотсек заблокированы, но на всякий случай я буду поблизости, тут, в лаборатории, так что не увлекайтесь там, имей мое пребывание рядом в виду.

 — Хорошо, хорошо,  — в волнении оправляя форменку и приглаживая растрепанные волосы, говорю я.

 Не волнуйся, любимый, я иду к тебе…

***

После того, как доктор Маккой отнимает инъектор от шеи Спока, и до момента, когда вулканец приходит в сознание, проходит несколько минут. Боунс успевает подбадривающее мне улыбнуться и на прощание пожелать удачи, прежде чем скрывается в лаборатории. Я сижу на стуле рядом с кроватью Спока (мне хотелось усесться прямо на постель, но Боунс зачем-то настоял, чтобы я сидел именно на стуле). И вот я сижу в метре от него, не прикасаясь к нему и не держа, как хотел бы, его за руку, и думаю: «Какой же ты во сне красивый, Спок». И дело тут не в том, что он не красивый в каких-то иных своих состояниях, просто раньше я как-то не задумывался над этим и осознанно этого не замечал. Я мог думать: «Ты такой собранный и серьезный», или «какие же изящные у него запястья, как идет к ним белый фарфор», или «как хорошо сочетается синяя форменка с темными волосами», но я еще никогда не смотрел просто на его лицо без того, чтобы непременно не глядеть при этом в глаза, а теперь проходит вечность, в течение которой я всматриваюсь именно в неповторимые черты вулканского лица — в уходящие ко лбу тонкие неземные брови, в слегка полноватые губы и остро очерченные скулы, в прямо остриженную челку, и замечаю только теперь: какой же ты красивый, Спок. Вулканец открывает глаза и смотрит на меня. Смотрит с улыбкой во взгляде, потом словно что-то припоминая, испуганно, ужасаясь, шокировано, потерянно и, наконец, горько и к себе презренно.

И мне так страшно оттого, что приходится наблюдать эту последовательную смену настроений, но я не позволяю себе раскисать:

 — Привет, Спок. Ты ни в чем не виноват,  — поспешно говорю я. — Это все чертовы вулканские гены…

 — Понятно,  — убито сообщает он,  — существовала вероятность в 1,87% , что мне это приснилось, но столь ничтожно малая вероятность, как и следовало ожидать, не подтвердилась, а раз так, то не мог бы ты немедленно покинуть каюту.

 — Мы не в каюте,  — говорю я ему, не зная, что еще сказать. То, о чем мне так долго и подробно рассказывал Боунс, в один момент вылетает из моей головы, когда Спок настолько потерянно на меня смотрит. — Мы не в твоей каюте, Спок, мы в медотсеке и где-то тут поблизости доктор…

Я прерываю себя на полуслове. Ну вот, сейчас он снова решит, что я ему не доверяю, и станет или обвинять себя, или люто ненавидеть меня. Ну почему, когда я оказываюсь с ним рядом, всегда все порчу, почему у меня мозги превращаются в жидкий кисель от одного его взгляда?

Но Спок не обижается, он только констатирует факт:

 — Отлично, значит, в случае необходимости он сможет оказать любому из нас квалифицированную медицинскую помощь.

Мне хочется улыбнуться ему, я поступаю именно так:

 — Лучше бы не пришлось.

Спок едва заметно кивает:

 — В этом я также с тобой согласен,  — он задумывается на несколько секунд, а потом продолжает:  — Но этот факт ничего не меняет. Я в любом случае буду настаивать на том, чтобы ты покинул помещение и оставил меня в покое.

А это уже звучит грубо, и если Спок надеется таким образом оттолкнуть меня, то я на его хитрости не куплюсь. Я вызывающе гляжу в ответ и заявляю:

 — А вот это ты напрасно. Хрена с два я тебя оставлю.

Мне кажется, он настолько удивлен, что мне хочется рассмеяться, чтобы от моего искреннего смеха нам обоим, как когда-то, тут же стало легко.

Он садится на кровати, выпрямляя спину и напуская на себя холод похлеще, чем царил в покоях Снежной Королевы, и говорит:

 — Хорошо, я не стану спорить, просто в таком случае уйду я.

 — Никуда ты не пойдешь,  — вскакивая как на шарнире, бросаюсь я к нему, усаживаю обратно на койку и сам сажусь рядом. — Спок, послушай. Гены тут не причем, просто мы оба слишком легкомысленно подошли к серьезному вопросу наших отношений. Но вот о чем я только что подумал… Любовь как океан. Она таинственна и необъятна. Мы просто сразу польстились на таящиеся в ней скрытые от любопытных глаз красоты и необдуманно нырнули на слишком большую глубину. Мы успели разглядеть прекрасные кораллы, но не заметили опасные подводные рифы. Теперь мы знаем, что существует и то, и другое, но можем благополучно этого избегать… Мы можем оставаться на берегу, можем подойти к воде, можем даже разуться и окунуть в нее ноги. Можем бежать вместе, взявшись за руки вдоль прибрежной полосы, слушать крики чаек, ощущать на языке соленые морские брызги, смотреться в водное зеркало и вспоминать об увиденных однажды кораллах —  но не стоит забывать про рифы. Вряд ли когда-нибудь еще мы сможем попасть на самую глубину, чтобы в полной мере насладиться увиденными однажды красотами. Но мы точно знаем, что побывали там и можем мечтать и надеяться, что когда-нибудь это повторится...

Завершая свой монолог, я выдыхаю и думаю: теперь-то уж Спок точно меня пошлет. Метафора на метафоре. Ну кто так объясняется с вулканцами? Куда же улетучились все твои чудесные советы, Боунс?

Спок смотрит на меня пронзительно и из его глаз постепенно пропадает поселившаяся в них ужасающая горечь и пустота. Он осторожно берет мои руки в свои и говорит тихо, с затаенной надеждой:

 — А знаешь, твоя на редкость длинная речь, состоящая из 166 слов, в числе которых, по меньшей мере, одна треть не несет смысловую нагрузку, на удивление логична. Настолько логична и стройна (кстати, это немаловажно для теории), что полагаю, она стоит того, чтобы опробовать ее на практике.

И тут я начинаю сиять на все сто ватт:

 — Спок, ты и твоя логика, ты даже не представляешь, как я вас двоих обожаю!!!

Я вижу, как от излучаемого мной света в глазах Спока тоже загорается искристое тепло. Он сильнее сжимает мои руки и говорит:

 — Поверь, мне не нужно представлять, теперь я об этом знаю.

 — Я люблю тебя, Спок,  — с полной ответственностью заявляю я.

 — Аналогично, Джим,  — без тени иронии отвечает вулканец.

Готов поклясться, что Боунс сейчас пьет за нас и наше счастье свой лучший коньяк.


End file.
